


Let It Come, Let It Be

by sunshinekat



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinekat/pseuds/sunshinekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happened in a rush of emotion, the expression of panic transformed. [SLASH] YULLEN</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Come, Let It Be

Let It Come, Let It Be

It happened in a rush of emotion, the expression of panic transformed. One moment there was a Level 3 Akuma above him claws poised to split him in two and for a moment all he could think was that if he died now…

_If he died now…_

The beastly, mutilated soul screamed as it was plucked from its chains without mercy by the gliding blade Mugen. What would have been black, tar like blood pouring over Allen Walker’s body faded into ashes and was swept away by the quiet breeze. His breaths came in pants, the panic that had gripped him so tightly loosened just that smallest bit, and relief snuck in through the cracks and crevices. In this moment in time he had not one thought in his head, his eyes huge and grey watching his savior.

Kanda Yu standing above him blade held tightly in his hands, the dust of their shared enemy marring the blue black of his hair.

Kanda leaned down to offer his hand and Allen didn’t pull to rise he pulled to bring Kanda to his level. When he did he grabbed Kanda’s head and kissed him hard and desperate. He sought warmth, human warmth to both erase the sight of that broken soul from his sight and to cleanse his own. Kanda shoved at his shoulders but then gathered him close like a child clutching its mother’s leg. Kanda’s sword fell aside as his hands occupied themselves with Allen’s body, familiarized themselves with the skin, and curves and softness of a hated rival, enemy, comrade.

Allen clung to him, gasping, panting, as he climbed onto his lap and let Kanda tug his pants over his hips, shoving them under his legs and teasing the sensitive backs of his knees as they kissed.

Allen rose up on his knees and Kanda rested his back against the remains of a collapsed building, sneering at Allen who slowly pulled his uniform pants over his legs. Allen is breathing, he is aware of his breathing but no coherent thoughts enter his mind, all he can think is that he was almost dead.

The reason for that was sitting in front of him beckoning for him to come closer, to linger in the sticky heat of their bodies and make a mess.

He crawled onto Kanda letting the uneven ground beneath leave marks on his palms. When he sits his legs ache, his knees resist but his lower back feels full and hot and he wants more, Kanda is moaning under him, looking less like the porcelain doll he was and more like a human. Allen didn’t wonder if he looked human to Kanda, of all people it was he who could care less.

His hold on Kanda’s shoulders tightens and they move in sync with their shared breaths that stutter and scramble between their damp, heated bodies.

Allen can feel the end coming, can see the light just over head.

But the light isn’t what he thought.

Mugen lies on the ground beside them forgotten.

He’s not kissing Kanda like they’ll never meet again because…because they won’t.

Not after this.

As the world comes back around and brings reality back with it. The Level 3 is still dust, Allen’s body is still aching and protesting but Kanda isn’t sneering at him. He isn’t touching him.

Kanda Yu won’t touch anything ever again.

Allen pulls Kanda’s body onto his lap and shakes him, gently slaps his face and tells him to wake up.

He needs to wake up.

Please, please oh god-

Wake up.

 


End file.
